


The Usual

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, haikyuu au, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: Ennoshita works in a small coffee shop, and his favorite customer happens to be Tanaka. What happens in a week between the two of them when Ennoshita has a burst of courage when he gets Tanaka's usual order ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> A (late) birthday gift for the awesome tsucchi.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Monday: 

 

It was the beginning of another week, and as usual Ennoshita was busying himself with making coffees of all sorts of flavors and sizes, favorably surrounded by the smells of the coffee beans and the sound of the espresso machine hard at work. He was able to spare a moment to look up at the door and see his favorite customer walk into the little coffee shop. 

 

“Morning!” he called from his position behind the counter as he handed a coffee to an individual who had been waiting patiently. 

 

As Tanaka adjusted his backpack, he stood himself in line. “Mornin’,” he replied, skimming the menu, knowing all too well he was just going to order what he did every Monday morning. 

 

“The usual Tanaka?” Ennoshita had already grabbed a venti cup and began to write down what was to go in the cup. Alongside the order, he quickly scribbled his own name and phone number. The burst of courage made him grin as he worked and began to pour the venti black coffee with just enough room for three sugars and a splash of cream that Tanaka would add himself. 

 

“Oh. Yeah...the usual.” Tanaka blinked, only a little surprised the barista remembered his coffee order. It wasn’t completely surprising though, he was in here enough and ordered the same things throughout the week, with very little change.

 

“It's on me this morning,” Ennoshita added as he passed the cup across the counter before Tanaka could reach for his wallet. He couldn’t help but hold a pleasant grin on his face when he saw the other. 

 

“Uh… are you sure?” Tanaka questioned looking between Ennoshita and the cashier, Tsukishima. 

 

“Yeah! Have a good day!” Ennoshita beamed as he handed Tsukki the money for the coffee. 

 

“Oh.” Tanaka blinked again, before a grin brightened his features, “Well, damn, alright! Thank you. You-... you too! Have a great day!” Tanaka had a smile that could rival the sun and the stars as he moved out of the coffee shop. 

 

“Smooth~” Tsukki commented, a small smirk on his face as he placed the change into the cash register. 

 

His grin slowly faded as he looked over at the taller blonde. “I want to see you do better, you venti salt macchiato,” his hands naturally rested on his hips as he waited for a response from the other. 

 

“I’m not trying to get some guys number through free coffee,” Tsukki retorted.

 

“That’s not what Kinoshita and Narita tell me. Because they say on Tuesdays you stand out there and talk with -- what’s his name? The one with bad bedhead! Anyways, you give him a piece of coffee cake and pay for it,” Ennoshita grinned rather smugly. Kei had been caught red handed. “So, tell me again, you aren’t trying to get a guy's number through free stuff.” He gave a definite “hmph” with a curt nod of his head before his earlier actions dawned on him.

 

“I put my name and number on his coffee cup,” Ennoshita whispered to no one in particular, his eyes widening.

 

“You sure did,” Tsukishima dryly remarked. 

 

“I can't believe I did that,” the courage he had moments ago slipped from his grasp as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes looking to the door. 

 

“Well, you did. So, might as well wait to see if he calls you. Not much else you can do.” Tsukki stated matter-of-factly.

 

Ennoshita hated to admit he was right. 

 

 

Tuesday: 

 

Tuesday afternoon was dragging, their rush over and done. Ennoshita had left for his afternoon classes. Narita came in for his shift in the kitchen while Kinoshita and Tsukishima were manning the front. 

 

Well, they were. Until Tsukishima’s bedheaded dream of a customer waltzed in. The blond had left his duties behind the counter to flirt with him. 

 

“Huh, they are pretty cute,” Narita commented thoughtfully as he washed the remaining flour and the like from his hands. He had taken a break from the kitchen, as cookies and cakes baked away.

 

“Right? I wanna be that cute,” Kinoshita sighed. leaning against the counter, head propped against a hand as he watched Tsukki lean against the wall near the table that Kuroo was sitting at. 

 

“We are that cute, you dork,” Narita casually stated as he walked by, playfully pinching the other’s cheek before he walked back into the kitchen to check on the oven. 

 

“No flirting behind the counter,” Tsukishima spoke up from his spot, squinting at the two.  
“No flirting in front of the counter,” Kinoshita teased the blonde as he stood up, sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima. “How about you… oh I dunno, do your job. Preferably.” 

 

“I am doing my job. The tables are clean. The floor is swept,” he motioned around the shop before going back to talking with Kuroo, officially done with the conversation, refusing to negotiate otherwise. 

 

Before Kinoshita could make a snappy comeback, the door opened quickly and Tanaka rushed towards the counter.

 

“Hey!” he was out of breath as he rested against the counter space, not giving himself time to catch his breath as he continued. “The- the other guy! From the other day, Ennoshita, right? That’s his name I’m hoping- from the cup? Is he here?” Tanaka was holding the coffee cup from yesterday, decorated in Ennoshita’s (rather beautiful) handwriting. It was rather cute how he tried to peer into the kitchen, looking for him.

 

“Nah, he left earlier,” Kinoshita looked Tanaka up and down curiously, “is there anything I can do for you?” 

 

“Shit! I can’t believed I missed him,” Tanaka rubbed his head with his free hand out of frustration. “I was hoping to ask him out, y’know,” he whined, “in person! Like- like a gentleman!” 

 

Tsukishima deadpanned from across the shop, “You could have texted him, you have his number… You know, from the cup.” He nodded his head towards the aforementioned cup, already annoyed by this guy’s outbursts.

 

Tanaka looked at the cup in his free hand, eyes widening “Damn it, you’re right, but-- but that’s not really the most romantic way to go about it… ugh. I’ve gotta go,” and with that, Tanaka was gone as quickly as he came.

 

“He’s way too intense,” Tsukishima muttered, his eyebrow twitched out of pure annoyance.

 

Narita peaked out from the kitchen again, “What’s with the yelling?” 

 

“Enno’s crush came in looking for him.” Kinoshita replied. “He’s cute, but a little loud and brash, but I can see why Enno thinks he’s cute,” he offered thoughtfully before he busied himself with cleaning the counter space of the billionth time in the last twenty minutes. 

 

 

Wednesday: 

 

Ennoshita was leaned over the cash register. His face held a puzzled look as he thought about how his week had gone so far, and more importantly, how his favorite buzz-cut coffee drinker hadn't texted him. 

 

Or called.

 

Or really anything at all. 

 

Was Tanaka not interested? Had he been too forward? Or... not forward enough? Did he have a girlfriend? Oh god, what if he wasn't into men? 

 

These thoughts continued to race around Ennoshita’s mind as his face became closer and closer to the screen of the cash register system. After a moment or so, his forehead was touching the screen and he just closed his eyes. He had no reason to over think like this. 

 

The bell on the door gave it's usual small chime as a person came into the coffee shop. 

 

“Good afternoon,” Ennoshita welcomed the guest as he raised his head off the screen to look up. Only to find Tanaka staring at him. 

 

“...Oh…” Ennoshita almost wished he would have kept his head down.

 

“Were you tryin’ to be funny and give me a phony number to text?” Tanaka accused huffing as he crossed his arms and looked down at the other. “I texted you at least five times yesterday and didn't get a single reply!” 

 

“A-a phony number…” Ennoshita’s brows furrowed in confusion, “N-No! Not at all, I-I wouldn’t--” Ennoshita sunk away from Tanaka.

 

Had he written his number wrong on the cup? Or did Tanaka put in the wrong number in his phone? 

 

“Before you ask, I made sure to copy the number down in my phone super carefully. So what's up with that?” 

 

Ennoshita slowly rubbed the back of his head. “I- C-can I, uh. Is it okay if I see the number?” Something must have happened on his end. 

 

Tanaka dug around in his pocket for his phone. After a moment he pulled out the beaten up phone and scrolled through his contacts to the number and handed it to him. 

 

Ennoshita scanned the number, noticing the error in the number. “Tanaka, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to write my number wrong! I was in a hurry, and I didn't know the next time I would get to do it..” 

 

Tanaka let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the other side of the counter. “So, you weren't trying to punk me?” 

 

“Absolutely not!” 

 

“Cool.” Tanaka grinned. “Can you fix it, and I'll shoot ya a text right now?” He offered hopefully. 

 

Ennoshita nodded as he quickly marveled in Tanaka’s sunshine smile before he quickly edited the number and then handed the phone back to Tanaka. 

 

When he had his phone in hand, he quickly typed something up. “There! You should have a text from me.” 

 

Ennoshita felt the soft buzz in his pocket. No one else was in the shop, so he took his phone out and looked at the new message. 

 

Text message received [15:32]:  
0225-839676: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hey! Its me Tanaka! Now you have my number Text me later. Kick ass at work!!

 

“I got it,” he softly smiled at the message. “I'm, uh, sorry, again, about all that...” he explained sheepishly. 

 

“Hey, hey, man, no worries! I'm just glad we got it figured out so I'm not texting some stranger and them totally thinking I'm some weirdo,” Tanaka chuckled. 

 

“I don't think anyone thinks you are a weirdo” Ennoshita muttered more to himself but he was sure Tanaka heard him. “Can I get you something to drink… I mean, for the trouble I've caused?”

 

“You sure?” Tanaka questioned, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Yeah, for the trouble. Venti black coffee with enough room for three sugars and a splash of cream?” Ennoshita repeated the order without a moment to guess. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” 

 

 

Thursday: 

 

All of Thursday Ennoshita could be seen at any point in the day smiling down at his phone. He and Tanaka had been none stop texting each other since exchanging numbers the day before. 

 

During his free time behind the counter, he would be looking at his phone and quickly replying to texts. 

 

It was the small smile on Ennoshita’s face, and the way he stuck his tongue out just enough that it passed his lips as he read and texts that would make anyone grin at his giddiness. 

 

Kinoshita especially thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He was spending his own free time glancing between Ennoshita and his phone, texting Narita to give him a play by play of how almost embarrassingly adorable it was. Watching Ennoshita fall so sickly in the puppy love stage, getting the chance to talk to his crush (a crush that was mutual it seemed) was rare sight to behold. And he couldn’t believe Narita was missing this!

 

At some point in time during the day, Ennoshita nearly dropped his phone, scrambling to save it before he stared quizzically at the presumed message on screen, before looking over at Kinoshita. His cheeks slowly flushed to a soft shade of pink. 

 

“What's wrong?” Kinoshita asked with a quirked a brow, lifting his head from his phone screen to observe Ennoshita, whose hands grasped tightly at his phone. 

 

“He… he asked me on a date,” Ennoshita said, almost disbelieving as a smile slowly stretched across his features..

 

“Wait, what? Lemme see!” Kinoshita reached over Ennoshita excited, grabbing for the phone to quickly to read through the messages. 

 

Text message received [14:27]:  
Tanaka: so this might be super out of nowhere. But, do you want to go on a date….like..when you have free time obviously, I know you are busy at the shop. But tell me a day and we should hang out! 

 

Kinoshita couldn’t fight the grin, looking excitedly between his friend and his phone before shaking Ennoshita’s shoulder, “Enno! That’s super cute! You are telling him yes, right? Right?” he handed back the phone, more then happy for his friend. 

 

“Oh, of course I'm going to say yes. It’s just, uh. Is… is tomorrow too soon? It's my only day off ‘till late next week,” Ennoshita sighed, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Decisions, decisions… he didn’t want to wait until the following week. He wanted to see Tanaka sooner than that! If tomorrow was too soon then he guess he’d just have to deal.

 

“Text him don't ask me,” Kinoshita teased. 

 

Ennoshita couldn't help but roll his eyes with a soft smile at that. He was right. So, with forced courage, he texted Tanaka again.

 

Text message sent [14:38] ✔  
Chikara: is tomorrow okay, or is that too soon? 

 

It was only seconds later when he received a reply. 

 

Text message received [14:38]  
Tanaka: tomorrow sounds great! 

 

“He said tomorrow is great,” Ennoshita informed, sounding relieved, continuing to grin at his phone. He hadn't been this excited about a date since high school. He hadn't felt butterflies in his stomach like this...ever. Even if it was a casual date, it didn't have to be anything serious. He just wanted to get to spend time with Tanaka without a counter between them.

 

 

Friday: 

 

Friday afternoon had to be one of the most nerve-wrecking days of Ennoshita’s life. He sat in the coffee shop at one of the small booths by the windows, waiting for Tanaka. His knee bounced in anticipation, thumbs twiddling, eyes locked on the outside world beyond his window seat waiting for his date to show. It shouldn’t be too long now.

 

The two had agreed to meet at the shop because it was some place they both knew. 

 

Every time the bell chimed and signaled another person walking through the door, Ennoshita would excitedly peek around his booth to see who it was. Casting a small frown when it wasn't who he hoped for.

 

Despite Ennoshita’s worries, however, Tanaka did arrive without too much delay. Only minutes from the time they agreed on. 

 

“Oi! Chika!” Tanaka beamed as he slid into the booth across from Ennoshita. “Sorry I'm late! I had to run and change and then run over here -- and man everyone must be out and doing stuff!” he explained excitedly before he leaned his head back against the cushions for a moment or two. “You haven't been waiting that long, have you?” 

 

“Don't be sorry, it's completely understandable. And no, I just got here a little before you did,” he had been sitting in the booth for a measly fifteen minutes before Tanaka had appeared. 

 

Tanaka looked over him, almost squinting, reluctant to trust the other’s words on the case. “Okay… Well, that's good. I'm glad. I would have hated to make you wait for me too long.” He decided if he really wanted to know he would ask the cashier Tsukishima, who sat behind the counter, ready to make everyone’s life miserable. 

 

“Do you want coffee or anything? It's my turn to get you something,” Tanaka shrugged off his coat as he stood up from the booth. 

 

“Oh? I mean. Yeah, yes, thank you,” Ennoshita followed suit, walking with the other to the counter. 

 

“The usual for the both of you?” Tsukishima asked, eyes flicking up to the two of them as he adjusted his glasses. 

 

“What's your usual?” Tanaka looked at the board of drinks for a moment and then over at Ennoshita. 

 

“A tall dark chocolate and raspberry mocha.” 

 

“Let's do two of those! Oh, and… a chocolate chip muffin. No wait, scratch that, the cheesecake one. Ennoshita, do you want anything from the case?” Tanaka asked as he had bent down to look at the pastries in the case. Everything looked too good to pass up. 

 

“Just a piece of the cheesecake,” Ennoshita replied, pointing to the bottom row where the cakes sat. 

 

Tanaka paid for their goodies of the afternoon, and once Tsukki had everything ready, Tanaka brought it all back to the table for them. 

 

Between sips of coffee and bites of food, the two of them talked. And they kept talking, finding many common topics of interest. If it was sports, classes, friends, food, favorite things -- whatever. It felt like they just talked about it all. 

 

They had been sitting there, laughing and talking for a while, having long since eaten their food, and their coffee was either gone or cold in the cup. Tsukishima took it upon himself to kick the two out of the shop because they’d occupied that booth all afternoon and into closing time. 

 

As they now stood outside the coffee shop. Tanaka offered his hand to Ennoshita, smiling almost sheepishly. “I'll walk you home, if you’d like.” 

 

Ennoshita gratefully took his hand. “I would like.” 

 

The walk was short-lived, Ennoshita insisted they part ways once they reached the outside of his apartment complex. It would be silly for Tanaka to walk him any farther. 

 

“Today was so much fun,” Ennoshita admitted, face turning pink. He shifted his weight from side to side, lip tortured between his teeth for a moment. “Um. Could, uh… could - can we do this again? The dating thing, I mean.” 

 

“The dating thi--? Y- yeah! Yes. Yes, I’d love to do this- the dating thing. Again. Um. Let's go on another date! That would be awesome. We should find a night and see a movie. Do you like movies?” Tanaka bounced excitedly as he continued to hold Ennoshita’s hand. 

 

“Like movies? I love movies! That sounds wonderful.” Ennoshita let himself give Tanaka’s hand a small squeeze, offering a shy smile, “Thank you for such a great night. I'll see you Monday, right? For your usual?” Before Tanaka could answer, he leaned in to place Tanaka a quick kiss on his cheek. He didn't stay to hear Tanaka’s reply, instead scurrying up the stairs to his apartment in an embarrassed blur.

 

“Y- yeah...the usual. M-monday.” Tanaka pressed a hand to his cheek as he watched Ennoshita run off. “H-have a… have a good night!” He called after him, his smile broadened so much it made his cheeks ache. Ennoshita glanced behind himself to give Tanaka one last wave.


End file.
